Happy Birthday Matthew
by RedRoseSnowwhite
Summary: This is a CanadaxReader Fanficton. It started out as a promise, the kind you give to make people feel better when they cry; now I will do everything in my power,to make this birthday memorable for you and hopefully, for me too. This is my First fanfiction, so please be kind and thank you for reading.


I was looking out the window when I saw him. I know I was supposed to be focused on my math, but I just didn't understand and it was pretty out. It was almost spring in my little town in Canada. The Fraser Valley if I wanted to be more specific, you know the place, in British Columbia, near Vancouver? You know, where they held the 2010 Olympics.

Anyways, I was gazing out the window looking at the blooming flowers, I think they were cherry blossoms, but I can't be sure. No mandatory class teaches you about a gazillion different types of plants so I will just stick to it being a cherry tree. When my eyes met another pair.

At first I thought, oh great, yet another person skipping, probably off to go smoke weed or something; when I noticed his eyes were strange. They weren't normal I should say, they were a light purple, what's the colour again, oh yeah, Lilac. They were a pale lilac colour.

When our eyes met, I felt like I knew whoever this person was, even though I was almost certain we had never met before. I broke eye contact and took a second to really look at this person. I already figured he was a boy or man, but his wavy blonde hair and glasses intrigued me. I glanced up at his eyes again and saw a little bit of joy. I smiled back at him and noticed his eyes widen, so I waved right back to him.

However, my concentration with this mysterious man outside my classroom was broken by an elbow to my side from my so called best friend. Holding my now painful side I glare at her letting her know my true displeasure at being assaulted.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Pay attention, this is going to be on our exam." She whispered back once she made sure our teacher wasn't paying too much attention to us.

"So? I will have plenty of time to study when exam time is nearer. I've got almost 2 months left, chill out." I reply.

"Try more like 3 weeks. It's the end of May, idiot."

"WHAT!" I scream out. I watch as the rest of the people in my class turn towards me. I feel my face heating up in embarrassment at being so loud and disrupting the class.

"Something interesting going on here ladies?" My teacher asked as he walked up to us. My friend shakes her head while I place my head in my arms just giving up on the lesson.

"You don't understand do you (Y/N)? Would you like some help?" My teacher asks. Though it may not seem like it, Math is one of my more enjoyable classes because my teacher, actually teaches us how to do the problems, and if we don't understand he comes up to us and teaches us during our work period. My teacher, Mr. Barclay, knows his stuff and has no qualms simplifying it down for us, and finding ways to make us laugh while teaching us so we don't forget. Guess you could say I am lucky, to have such a wonderful teacher for my most difficult subject.

"I would appreciate that, thank you" I say politely, I am Canadian after all. So for the next 10 minutes my teacher explains the concept to me until I can understand what the heck a Cyclic Quadrilateral is and how you're supposed to graph that sucker. So I get to work, yet I can't take my mind off that boy I saw earlier. Once making sure my friend isn't watching I look out the window, and am disappointed to see he isn't there anymore. So I get back to work, I still need to pass this course obviously.

I was concentrating so much on the work I almost didn't hear the bell go off signalling the end of the school day. I quickly packed up my stuff and waited for the hallway to somewhat clear before trying to make my way through the mass of students. When I finally reached my locker I was frazzled you could say. Having people boxing me in from all sides is not my cup of tea, let me tell you, and having all these loud obnoxious people jostling their friends back and forth in the hallways isn't cool.

As I was putting my stuff away my best friend came up and we started to talk about school and the usual stuff when her boyfriend came up and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. My other two friends came up from behind him and then started to make lewd comments about the couple. Ahh, the joys of being single and feeling so insecure about it that we mock others for being in relationships. Yep, we are just amazing that way.

"Hey, (Y/N) Are you busy this weekend?" My best friend (BF#1/N) asked.

"I may be working, but I could figure something out, why?"

"Well, I was hoping we could all get together this weekend and hang out"

"That sounds like fun" (BF#2) said. "I just need to check my dance schedule. I think I'm good though"

"Finally, a week you aren't busy (BF#2), must be a miracle" (BF#3) said. Sending most of us into giggles.

"Haha very funny."

So we made plans for that weekend. So (BF#1) and her boyfriend walked away because they were getting a ride home with her mother, while (BF#2) and (BF#3) went to catch their busses home. I being the closest one to our school had to walk home, because walking 10 minutes home, isn't going to kill me, even if it was completely uphill.

So I gathered my books and homework from all my different classes and left the school. When I was walking past my Math classroom I accidentally bumped into someone dropping my binder in the process. Oh and if that wasn't enough my papers went flying everywhere, sending me into a panic. I quickly apologized and ran after all my papers so that if the wind decided to be a troll and send them flying, I could be somewhat prepared. When I ran back to my binder I saw the person who I bumped into picking up the papers. Once every paper was back I got a good look at the person I bumped into.

It was him, the guy from before the one who was looking at the cherry tree blossoms. He handed back my papers and said sorry while smiling at me.

"Thanks. Sorry, again for bumping into you. Probably should have been watching where I was going."

"O-Oh i-it's okay. I s-should h-have been watching a-as well." The lilac eyed man said.

"Still..." We stood looking at each other for a moment before the silence got to me. This man seemed so familiar, yet I still couldn't put my finger on it. "H-Have we met before? For some strange reason it feels like we have, although I just cannot place it."

The man looked at me before blushing and shaking his head.

"Well, I'm (F/N) (L/N), and you are…?"

"O-oh m-m-my na-name i-is M-Mat-Matthew Williams. P-p-pleased t-to make you're a-a-acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you Matthew." I said smiling at him as I offered him my hand as a handshake. "If you don't mind me asking, but can you tell me why you're here? I mean I am almost certain you don't go to school here because I haven't seen you around." I asked looking at him.

Matthew blushed then whispered something I could barely hear. "Could you say that again please, I didn't quite catch that?"

"O-oh w-well… ummm, I am t-t-trans-transferring h-here n-next year for m-my final year. S-s-so I am c-c-ch-ch-checking it out now."

"Hmm, so do you like it so far?"

"It's r-really p-p-pretty h-here." He said while looking around at the plants growing around us.

"Yeah, by far this is the nicest high school out of the three here. So, where are you moving from?"

"L-London"

"In England?"

"N-no, in On-Ontario"

"Cool, I have been out there once, that's near Toronto, right?"

"A little closer to H-Hamilton and Niagara Falls, b-but yeah. I-it's only 2 hours away. Depending on how fast y-you drive that is." He said with a little smile on his face. "D-did you s-see t-th-the Falls?"

"Yeah, the Canadian falls were a lot better looking than the American ones. I really wanted to ride the Maid of The Mist, however it was too cold out and although it was sunny, it had snowed 2 nights before."

"T-That's Ontario weather f-for you." He said laughing. We both ended up giggling for a little and our conversation carried on. I learned all about how he came out here for a Hockey scholarship and hoped to make it Pro one day and possible play for Team Canada during the Olympics. I told him how I lived in my small town, for as long as I could remember. We became good friends and I invited him to hang out with me, on Sunday, seeing as how it was the May long weekend.

We parted ways an hour later and I was happy that I made a new friend. People tend to not get to know me, because I wasn't all that into drink or partying like most of my grade. I was more into anime and music, although I can't draw to save my life, I still enjoyed art, but I absolutely loved Drama.

~Time Skip~

The next few weeks I got to know Matthew and we were close, though when exams came along I practically cut myself off from the world to concentrate. Matthew practically dragged me out my house one day so I could relax just a little. I think that's what I like about Matthew he doesn't hesitate to help a friend.

I have met his father once and to be quite I don't honestly know how he turned out the way he did. His father Francis, told me to call him papa and flirted with me much to both Matthew's and my chagrin. That meeting didn't last all that long seeing as how Matthew practically dragged is Father away blushing bright like a tomato.

Of course that was almost a week ago and I had just finished my last, the whole dreaded Social Studies provincial exam. When I walked out of my exam I saw my best friends waiting for me in the foyer when a flash of blonde caught my eye. I turned and saw Matthew sitting outside under the cherry tree I first saw him. I looked to my friends and waved goodbye as I walked out there to see Matthew.

I felt my heart started to beat faster and I felt this fluttering in my stomach. I thought these feelings were all just lies and over exaggerations told to adolescent girls to make fan fictions sound more interesting. I never thought I would ever have these feelings, let alone for my new friend. Did I like Matthew? No, I mean yes, oh I don't even know. All these feelings are confusing me.

As I approached him I noticed he was asleep so I snuck up as quietly as I could. Before I pounced I noticed the peaceful look on his face and I noticed how beautiful he looks. No bad (Y/N) no thoughts like that about you best friend. No matter how good he looks without his shirt on and how desperately you want to feel his abs and just- Whoa, whoa, whoa, no. Do not even go there (Y.N) He is you friend, get it friend. Don't ruin a good relationship just because you think he's hot.

I shook my head and slowly walked closer to Matt. As I approached my prey I prepared to pounce, when my opportunity arose I jumped. Just as I was about to make contact his eyes snapped open and he sat up catching me before I could startle him awake. Pouting at him I looked at him with hurt, before I gave him a hug, because I couldn't stay mad at him.

"What are you doing here Matt?"

"Came to see if you survived your provincial exam." He said with a smile.

Just as I was about to retort, we heard someone clear their throat and had multiple shadows fall over us. Looking up I saw my best friends standing there, with questioning eyes,

"(Y/N)… Who is this?" (BF#1) asked.

"Oh, hey guys. This is Matthew, Matthew this is (BF#1), (BF#2), and (BF#3)"

"Oh, I h-have he-heard s-s-so m-much ab=about y-you g-guys." Matthew stuttered out barely audible.

"Seriously, Mattie, I thought you were over you stutter?" I said accusing him.

"S-sorry" He whispered out.

"You said your name was Matthew, right?" (BF#2)

"Yes…?"

"Hey isn't that the guy that (Y/N) said she li-"(BF#3) started before (BF#1) covered her mouth.

I felt my face heat up and when I saw Matthew out of the corner of my eyes I saw he too we red.

"Don't mind (BF#3), she doesn't know when not to say something" (BF#1) said with a glare directed towards (BF#3) that basically told her to shut up.

"N-No p-p-pr-problem"

"So you going to the fireworks?" (BF#2) asked to break up the awkward silence that had fallen on your conversation after the almost confession of your feelings, no thanks to (BF#3). To be honest I don't know how I feel, but whenever I am with Matt, I feel so Happy, like I could just spend hours with him and never be bored. I confessed these feelings to my friends and they told me I was most likely I was crushing on Matt, although they never met him before.

"F-Fireworks?"

"Yeah, the Canada Day fireworks in the park"

" I d-don't know, m-my family u-usually d-d-does s-s-something t-t-th-that d-day. "

"Like what?" (BF#3) asked

"S-s-since i-it's m-m-my b-b-bi-bir-birthday, we us-usually g-g-go c-c-camp-camping or cel-cel-cele-celebrate somewhere imp-important-t. Back home we w-w-went to Niagara Falls a-a-and wat-watched t-t-th-th-the Fireworks w-w-while on the water"

I turned to Matthew and smacked him on the chest.

"O-o-ow! What was that for?!"

"Why didn't you tell me that was when your birthday was?"

"I d-d-di-didn't think i-it was t-th-that important."

"Well it is."

Matthew and I proceeded to get into an argument about why it was important, with my friends taking sides. It wasn't until (BF#1) said she had to go home that was stopped. All of my friends eventually left to go home while Matthew and I still sat under the tree.

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah (Y/N)"

"Why didn't you tell me about your birthday?"

"It's not a big deal. I forgot about it to be completely honest. I generally don't celebrate it"

I turned to him, and noticed that he had sat up and had his arms around his legs.

"Why not?" I ask putting my hand on his shoulder. I felt him stiffen under my hand then relax, he then lifted his head and looked at my face before he answered.

"My brother…"

"You have a brother? Why haven't you told me about him before?"

"Because you're the first friend I have had in a long time. People tend to forget I exist after they meet my brother. My parents certainly have, since Alfred's birthday is 3 days after mine, they tend to go more overboard on his than mine, after all I am the oldest, so my birthday shouldn't matter as much."

"My god Matthew, that's awful!"

"That's not even the worst part, I could be standing next to my parents for hours and only notice me when they bump into me. My dad ended up sending out a search party for me once at a mall because he thought I disappeared, I was right beside him. At school the only time I am noticed is when I play hockey, even then, people still don't notice me. But if they do notice me they mistake me for my brother and beat me up-"

"WHAT! THEY BEAT YOU UP?!"

"Yes, my best friend back home Carlos, absolutely hated Alfred and mistook me for him once and kicked my ass. He apologized later when he figured out it was me, but it still hurt."

"Oh my God, Mattie" I say as I throw my arms around and pull him into a hug. He froze a second before I felt his arms move and encircle my waist and put his head on the small of my neck.

"I promise you, I will never forget, or mistake you for your brother." I say tightening my arms around him. I felt his tears on my neck and pulled him even tighter. I felt Matthew move my legs around him, so I straddled his waist and could hold him closer. While I was blushing at the new position I found myself in, I enjoyed being held in his arms, even if it was just for comfort.

I pulled back from Matthew and looked him in the eyes which looked bloodshot from his tears. I cupped his face with my hands and made sure he was looking in my eyes before I continued. "Today you are You, that is truer than true. There is no one alive who is Youer than You. I care deeply for you, and for as long as you allow me to be in your life, I will always be there for you and remind you that even if all the others ignore you, I never will." I kissed his forehead, then wiped away his tears and gave him a watery smile, before I broke down crying on him. I don't know how long we sat there crying on each other and offering comfort, but somehow I ended up lying on his chest watching the sun flash in between the leaves and flowers. "Merci (Y/N), thank you. For everything and for… comforting me… nobody has done that for a while. There is not enough words to tell you how thankful I am to have you in my life." Matthew whispered. I turned on his chest so I was looking up at him and hugged him. I don't know why but every time I hug him, I never want to stop or let go. It was at this moment when I looked into his eyes that I knew, I truly loved him. I sat u, pulling Matthew up with me and turned so I faced him. "Let's make your birthday better than all the rest. Let's celebrate your birthday together and I will make it better than all of your birthdays you have had before this one." He looked at me and smiled, a full tear filled smile and pulled me into another hug. I felt his heartbeat as he held me and whispered thanks into my hair. I pulled back and stared into his eyes and I felt compelled to move forward. I saw Matthew do the same, and there was only a hair's width of space between our lips when my phone went off. We both froze at the sound, then pulled away. I answered my phone expecting my one of my parents on the other end telling me to get home. But, not with my luck, oh no, it was an automated message telling me I won a free trip to Hawaii for two if I pressed 1. I looked at Matt and just shook my head. "I should probably start heading home, it's a little late." I say looking at the ground. Matthew nods and we part ways. Just as I was a few steps away from him I turn around and run back to him. I grab his hand and quickly kiss him on the cheek then turning away. I was pretty sure I was bright red, I mean I just kissed him, on the cheek, but still it was on the cheek. ~ Time Skip to Canada Day (July 1st) ~

It was Matthew's birthday today, and I had a promise to keep so I stayed up to midnight and called him the second it was July 1st. A sleepy Matthew answered and I wished him Happy Birthday, proud to be the very first. Although I know he was pissed off that I woke him up, he was still grateful.

I went back to sleep and woke up at 9am and go changed so I could go over to Matthew's house. I planned on making him Pancakes as a surprise, however the pan was way too hot and I ended burning half, and a quarter didn't even make it onto the pan because I couldn't get them to flip properly. Needless to say, my attempt at surprising him with Breakfast failed miserably. The only edible pancake was the first one I did, but it was just barely.

I left my house decked out in a red and white summer dress that looked quite nice on me. This was the first time I was ever going over to Matt's house so of course I got lost trying to find it. When I finally spent close to 30 minutes searching I found it. Sucking in all my courage I knocked on the door.

Now I am not even sure how, but in the span of time that I knocked on the door and when the door opened, there was over 30 different curses muttered, and scream for bloody murder, an small explosion, 2 animals going haywire and the sound of someone getting hit with a frying pan.

When the door opened I was greeted by a small blonde haired man with extremely bushy eyebrows and emerald green eyes., who from the looks of it, was the one who got hit with the frying pan. From the descriptions I have heard from Matthew, this must be his dad Arthur.

"Yes, can I help you?" Arthur said, and I noted that he had a British accent.

"Umm yeah, is Matthew here?"

"Matthew? Well this is a first. MATTHEW! There is a pretty girl here to see you!"

I heard a scraping of chairs and the rushing feet of people. I saw three people come out of the door from what I can assume is the kitchen or dining room. There was Matthew's Father Francis, Matthew and another boy that looked almost like Matthew himself.

"(Y/N)! What are you doing here?!" Matthew said in shock at my appearance.

"Well I am keeping my promise, Happy Birthday by the way." I said as I gave him a hug.

"Calling this morning was good enough you know" He whispered, a little chocked up.

"No, it wasn't. You aren't getting out of it, you are going to have a really good birthday buddy."

"Wait, it Mattie's Birthday already?!" The boy who looked like Matthew said. I pulled out of the hug to look at while both Francis and Arthur face palmed. Matthew just shook his head and said yes.

"How do you not know his birthday is the better question?" I asked the boy I believe was Alfred.

"Just leave him be." Arthur said rolling his eyes, then turned toward me. "I don't believe we have ever met, I am Arthur, and who are you love?"

"Oh, I am (Y/N) (L/N), Matthew's friend."

"(F/N)? Oh you're the young girl that Matthew never stops talking about. It's nice to know you are real and not made up, he kept refusing to bring you over so we didn't believe you existed."

"Yeah, just like you Fairies mom" Alfred said obnoxiously.

"They are real Alfred, you're just too dense to see them." Arthur bit back.

As I watched this new fight begin to break out Matthew grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen where Francis was looking like he was about to cry. The whole kitchen looked like something exploded and on the table was this charred thing. I turned to Matthew and was about to ask what happened in the Kitchen when he answered the question for me.

"Dad, tried to cook… Let's just say, it never ends well."

"Oh… Hey! I totally forgot, but I made you a pancake… it's not the greatest, but it seems to look better than the alternative at the moment." I said handing him the pancake. Matthew took the pancake and looked just about ready to cry as he accepted my failed cooking. "Merci beaucoup (Y/N) Thank you" He said pulling me into his arms again and kissing my forehead yet again. We heard an awe coming from his father.

"Ah, l'amore de jeunesse, so beautiful. Ah mon petite garcon all grown up" Matt and I both turned red at the thought and didn't look at each other as Matthew started to speak in French with his Father.

I saw a huge black thing on the ceiling right above Matthew that looked just about ready to fall, so I moved him away; just in time to, the blob fell not even 10 seconds later. The three of us looked at each other and started laughing.

Matthew eventually sat down and ate the pancake, which I know for a fact, was awful, but held a smile on his face the whole time. After he had drowned and finished eating the pancake he got up, washed his dish and hugged me yet again. Francis had left earlier to yell at Arthur so it was just us in the kitchen. I felt Matthew pull back slightly and look me in the eyes, then glance down at my mouth. I was leaning up, while he was bring his head down when we heard a noise, signalling someone was coming into the kitchen. We quickly jumped apart and turned to see Alfred walk into the kitchen, with Arthur and Francis right behind them. Arthur gave us a weird look, Francis wiggled his eyebrows, almost like he knew what was going on, and Alfred just went to the fridge.

"So, (Y/N), what are you doing for the rest of the day?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, I was hoping to spend the day with Mattie, but you guys are doing something I am heading down to the Canada day celebration and maybe watch the fireworks."

"Did someone say Fireworks, dudette that sounds awesome, we should totally go this year." Alfred said while eating a burger, that seemed to come out of now where. I looked at him strangely then turned ack to the other three.

"Well we were planning on taking Matthew out for the day and celebrating as a family, however since you took the time to travel out here, why not join?" Arthur said with a smile. I glance at Matthew to see him blush a little with a smile on his face. So I agreed.

Turns out they were taking Matthew into Vancouver for the day, and after calling my parents to tell them my plan, we headed out. I was in the backseat in between Matthew and Alfred when I felt a hand go around my waist. I looked at Matthew and had him glance right back at me, but both his arms were in view. I immediately straighten up and removed Alfred hand from my waist and shot him a glare in warning that he should leave me alone.

After that, it was almost peaceful, until we reached Langley and Alfred started playing with my hair. Matthew had fallen asleep and was resting his head on my shoulder, so I really did not want to move. At first I ignored it, but when his hand started to travel downwards towards my chest I snapped. I grabbed his wrist before it could touch anything and placed it back on him.

"Stop it" I whispered.

"Aw come on, we just having a little fun" He whispered back. I looked up and saw Arthur give us a glance, while Francis was talking his war off and the gentle sounds of the radio covering up our whispers. For the next 10 minutes I endured Alfred whispering some pretty dirty things in my ear, I was just about ready to slap him when we pulled up to a gas station. Apparently Francis forgot to fill up the gas tank yesterday so Arthur was pissed and filling up the tank now.

I quickly shook Matthew awake and said I had to go to the bathroom, so he got out and we walked to the store to ask about bathrooms. Alfred was watching us walk away so I held onto Matthew's arm as we walked into the gas station.

Turns out there was only one communal washroom, so Matthew let me go first while he waited. I entered the washroom and did my thing and as I was washing my hands I glanced in the mirror and did a little shriek. My hair was completely messed up. The side Matthew was sleeping on wasn't so bad, but Alfred side looked like I was woken up by a leaf blower. My hair was frizzy and there were parts that were sticking up. I quickly grabbed my brush from my purse and tried to straighten it. I quickly gave up and just put my hair in a ponytail.

I walked out of the washroom and glared at Matthew while he chuckled slightly. As I passed him I lightly smacked him on the chest then looked around the gas station. I came across the maple leaf shaped chocolates and bought two. When Matthew came out he saw me holding one and practically ran over to me. He gave me this weird puppy dog look with his eyes, but I turned around and walked away.

We got to the car, and I was going to enter when I remembered the hell I went through previously so I made Matthew sit in the middle claiming I was feeling a little sick. I could tell I disappointed Alfred, but I could honestly care less, I am sticking with Matthew.

We got on the road again and just as we left fort Langley I felt Matthew put his arm around my shoulders and I put my head on his and fell asleep. Although I was asleep I could hear things every now and then, like Francis saying awe, Alfred telling him to make a move and Arthur telling them to shut up.

Well, when I woke up we were at Stanley Park. We would be heading more in town later, but Matthew wanted to go to the aquarium. We spent maybe an hour there, playing with the sea animals when Francis told us we had to go. When we were leaving there was a huge crowd, so I grabbed Matthew's hand and felt a slight flush on my face when I felt how good our hands felt together. Halfway through the crowd I felt someone tug on my dress, so I turned around and saw Alfred slowly trying to tug my summer dress down. I feel Matthew tighten his grip on my hand and pull me away, eventually losing Alfred.

Once we made it out we waited for the others and I saw Arthur yelling at Francis for dragging him through that while Alfred was nowhere to be seen. Just as I was about to breathe a sigh in relief, Matthew and I were glomped from behind by Alfred.

"Alfred g-get off" Matthew said quietly glaring at him, while I was suffering from having most of his weight on me.

"Please, get off, I kind of want to be able to walk and breathe still" He may not look like it, but oh my god, that boy weighs a tonne. Matthew practically threw him off of me and held me while I got some much need air in my lungs.

"God, how much to you weigh?" I asked once my breathing was normal.

"I don't weigh that much, it's all muscle" Alfred said blushing.

"Please, when's the last time you worked out, it'd all fat. You eat too many burgers and now you obesity almost killed (Y/N) good job pork chop" Matthew scoffed at Alfred. I froze and looked at Matthew, him seemed really angry while his parents stood there in shock. Alfred looked like a fish out of water gapping at Matthew.

The group was really quiet as we walked back to the car. I sat in the middle while Matthew and Alfred glared out the window while we went to the Five Sails Restaurant near Canada Place at the Pan Pacific hotel. I ended up sitting in between Matthew and Francis while Arthur was on Matthews other side, distancing the two boys from each other. I ordered the Pepper Smocked Breast of Duck. While the others ordered various seafood dishes. Lunch was awkward you could say, but when Arthur announced we were off to the PNE I was excited.

We finished our meals and quickly got to the PNE and smiled at the antics of people trying to get onto the wooden rollercoaster. Alfred wanted to ride that first, but Matthew tugged me towards the arcade games first so we could digest our food and not feel sick later. As we we're walking I noticed Matthew glance over at the Hockey game, so I dragged us over there.

"Step right up, step right up. Come and test your skills with a stick here. What about you pretty lady, how about convincing your young boyfriend here to win you a prize?" The man said to me. I blushed bright at the boyfriend remark, while Matthew also blushed but looked determined. He paid the man and got set up. The goal of the game was to get the puck through the empty spaces without hitting the covering. The bottom holes got you a medium prize, the top holes got you a large and the middle got you an extra-large prize. You had three pucks, so three chances.

Matthew got right up to the line and slapped the puck sending it into the bottom left hole without a problem. The next puck he sent went through the top right and the third he sent straight through the center earning him three prizes. He got a weird looking green bunny for the medium prize, and Alien for the large and large Polar bear cub for the extra-large. I held onto the bunny and alien while we looked at more games. At the balloon popping game I won a white bird. We were still wondering around when Matthew suddenly froze. I turned and saw Alfred with these two other boys, one had this obnoxious blonde hair and was quite loud, while the other had pure white hair and was going on about how awesome he was. Matthew quickly turned us around and we went on the Baywatch ride, near the front entrance.

"Matthew, who are those people back there?"

"My brother's friends from Ontario, they traveled out here for his birthday apparently."

"What's wrong with them?"

"Well Matthias, isn't so bad, but he gets angry quite easily and doesn't like me very much. Gilbert is just… Gilbert. He is self-absorbed and loves to make fun of people. His younger brother Ludwig is nicer you could say, but is very strict. I don't really like them all that much, my brother turns really mean they are around, and it isn't all that pleasant." Matthew whispered while we were waiting in line. Halfway through the line-up, Alfred and his friends joined the line-up and spotted us. We were just about to enter the ride, when we were told there was only one seat left, so we stayed behind. Unfortunately that meant we were on the ride, the same time as the other boys.

When the ride was finished we got into our seats and just our luck the three boys ended up sitting right beside us. Alfred was to the Left of me, while Gilbert and Matthias were to the right of Matthew.

"Vell, vhat do ve have here?" The white haired man said. "Does vittle Mattie, have a frauline?"

Anything we were going to say was cut off by the attendant telling us to put on the safety restraints properly. Then the ride started.

"If you get scared (Y/N), hold onto me, I am the hero after all" Alfred said.

"I think I am all right thank you" I say to him and grab Matthew's hand instead.

Just as the ride was almost 90 degrees off the ground I felt a hand make its way to my chest. I don't know how Alfred's hand managed to move up that far, but it was there. I turned to scream at him, when the ride rushed forward cutting off my air supply and causing me to scream at the sudden movement. I felt Matthew grip my hand tighter and look at me and mouth it's alright. So for the rest of the ride I suffered with Alfred holding my chest, and copping a few feels while Matthew reassured me that it will be alright. The second the ride stopped and the seats released us I stood up faced Alfred and slapped him. Then turned grabbed our stuff and left. Matthew eventually caught up to me and grabbed my hand, and turned me to face him.

"What was that about (Y/N)? What happened?"

I looked down at the ground not wanting to answer him. I could feel the tear pricking at my eyes, yet I refused to cry. Matthew cupped my cheek and made me look up at him.

"(Y/N)… please"

"He…" and then I told Matthew everything, not just from the ride, but from the car ride as well. Matthew was quiet as I told my story and once I was finished wrapped his arms around me and held me tight while I cried. Once my tears eventually faded into hiccups, he let me go and looked me in the eye.

"If he ever does something like that to you again, tell me. I will make him regret it, alright" He said seriously to my face, then pulled me back into his arms. I felt so safe and my heart picked up being held by him. In my heart I know I seriously am in love with this boy.

Eventually we go on a few more rides before we meet up with everyone at the entrance Looks like Matthias and Gilbert are going to the fireworks with you all. Matthew grabs my hand and makes sure he is in the middle, glaring at Alfred while keeping me safe.

Matthew handed the Bunny to Arthur and the bird to Francis while he kept the Polar bear and alien to himself. Alfred looked upset but when he looked at Matt's expression, he didn't say anything. So we all got into the car and spent 40 minutes trying to get to English bay. When we finally found parking, we walked for at least 20 minutes to get to the beach. We quickly got a place on the beach while Arthur and Francis went back to the car to grab a few more things, taking the three other boys with them. So Matthew and I were left alone to watch our place.

We were sitting there for almost a half an hour when Matthew grabbed my hand and pointed up at something. Following his arm I saw the sun going down behind the city skyline and smiled. I felt Matthew put his arm around me and moved so we were cuddling. It was peaceful, for once.

"Hey, Matthew?"

"Yes (Y/N)"

"How has your birthday been so far?"

"Unforgettable." He said with a smile.

"That's good" Then we fell into a comfortable silence watching everyone go back and forth to their spots on the beaches and seeing how multicultural Canada actually was. Then everyone came back, so Matthew and I left to go on a walk around the beach, promising to be back before the fireworks began.

We ended up stopping at this little park on the sand and messing around playing on all the equipment before we noticed how late it was. On our way back to the others there was an overwhelming smell of weed coming from this large group of people so we went around them. Once we got back to the others we sat on a blanket watching the sky waiting for the fireworks.

I ended up having to go to the bathroom, so I started to walk away, when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and pull me close. I turned and saw Matthew with a blush on his face walking us forward.

So we went to the washroom and yet again I attempted to brush my hair, but alas, whatever damage had been done by Alfred was not going to be fixed. I walked outside and didn't see Matthew so I waited, looking around to wherever he may be. Heard someone breathing down my neck before a pair of arms yet again wrapped around my waist. Turning I saw Alfred and tried to break away. There was this overwhelming smell of weed coming off of him so I could assume he was high.

"Stop, it'll be alright Kitten, nothings gonna hurt you. Warm kitty, soft kitty, little ball of fur, Happy kitty…I don't know the rest but you're a good kitty" He said while stroking my head like I was a cat.

"Alfred, let me go, right now" I said still trying to free myself from him.

"NO! Matthew got the kitty all day today, now I want to pet the kitty and have fun with it"

"I'm not a kitty, let me go now" I said scratching his arm.

"Bad kitty, no scratching" He said as he smacked me on the head. It hurt, a lot. I was getting dizzy when I felt Alfred's arms let me go. I looked up to see Matthew, Gilbert and Matthias holding back Alfred. Matthew dropped to the ground and picked me up, while the other two tried to get a hold of Alfred.

"Matthew, get her away from here, ja" Matthias said as he held Alfred in a headlock. Matthew nodded and we left the area. I don't really know where we went but it was quieter out here then back where we were. Just as Matthew set me down the fireworks began.

"Are you ok (Y/N)?"

"I am fine Mattie, just my heads a little sore is all"

"That's good." He said as we watched the display. During one of the pauses I turned to Matthew and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For saving me, for being my hero" I said with a smile. A look came over Matthew before smiled and looked at the ground debating something.

"Is something wrong Mattie?"

"N-no!"

"Don't lie to me, what's wrong?"

He sat in silence before he looked at me and asked, "What do you think of me?"

"What I think of you? Well you're the nicest person I ever met and-"

"N-n-no! N-not that w-way… I m-mean, how d-do you t-think of me"

"Please be more specific, you're confusing me Mattie"

Matthew takes a deep sigh before turning to me and cups my face.

"Do you like (Y/N)?"

I sat there is silence looking in his eyes, while he searched mine for any answer. Then I feel my face heat up and nod, breaking eye contact with him to look at the ground.

"(Y/N)…" Was all he said before he brought my face up to his and kissed me. Hell those few almost kisses before didn't prepare me for this. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned more into the kiss. I was hesitant of course, I mean this was my first kiss, but Matthew seemed to know what to do. Matthew wrapped his arms around my waist and had me straddle him again like when we were under our tree. I felt him smile into our kiss and joy overwhelmed me. When we pulled back for air he just pulled me into a hug and everything felt perfect.

"Merci, (Y/N), this is the best birthday gift I have ever had"

"You're welcome Mattie." I say against his neck. He pulls back and kisses me again. With the fireworks in the background coming towards an end I know I love him, but I think I will save that gift for Christmas. For now everything is perfect and I never want it to end.

~Extended Ending~

"Did it vork?" Gilbert asked.

"I think it did" Alfred replied completely normal.

"Ja, they are kissing" Matthias said while looking at the two of you making out on the beach.

"Seriously?! This is soo Awesome! Am I the best bro or what?"

"Nein, I am ze awesomist one, jou are okay"

"Dude, I got my brother and his girl together. I think I get the awesome crown tonight"

"And I think you boys really should do better things with your time then harassing your brother and his girlfriend" Arthur said sneaking up behind them.

"Oui" Francis said wrapping an arm around Arthur, who quickly shrugged it off.

"But they are together because of me" Alfred said.

"Non, I zink that (Y/N) planned to confess to him today. You could see the L'amore in zere eyes"

"Shut up Dad."

So they spent the rest of the night watching you snuggle up to Matthew and watch the fireworks.


End file.
